


Flirtations

by thoughtful_constellations



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Oneshot, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtful_constellations/pseuds/thoughtful_constellations
Summary: Kirk's flirting may be painfully obvious to anyone else, but it takes Spock a while to come around to it.





	Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short oneshot I wrote on a rainy day. It's the first fic I've posted on here and I hope you enjoy it. :)

It started with the chess games. The snarky comments. The soft glances. Of course, it wasn’t much of a shift from the level of comfortability and banter Spock was used to when spending time with the Captain, but there was definitely a kind of persistence that hadn’t been there before. 

The Captain made more attempts to catch Spock for a game or two in the evenings, his feet would brush against Spock’s under the table more often, and, when he did lose, the Captain never seemed to be irritated with his defeat. In fact, that look of amusement and admiration at Spock’s abilities shone in Kirk’s face each time his king was cornered into a checkmate. 

Next came the gifts. Logical items: New calculation equipment, extra shipments of Vulcan tea, a finely crafted chess set. Then there were the not-so-logical offerings: strange rocks or souvenirs from planets that Kirk assumed Spock might enjoy, samples of floral species Jim brought back from shore leave (Spock was not completely sure their intended purpose and decided to analyze them for scientific value), fine exotic chocolates and other sweets (which Spock set aside for nights the crew intoxicated themselves while on break). With the frequency of these gifts, Spock would almost go as far as to call it favoritism, but made minimal, if a few, protests. 

Although the reasoning behind them was still unknown to him, he secretly found them to be endearing. One such gift he kept on his personal workstation in his quarters: A mineral that was soft brown in color, but with interesting flecks of green in it. He noticed one evening that the rock, coincidentally, resembled the Captain’s eye color, but dismissed that realization as foolish romanticism brought about by time spent among humans and their unrestricted emotionalism. 

The answer to the mystery of the Captain’s strange behavior was finally brought to light one evening when the majority of the crew were on break. Many had gathered in the ship’s dining area, and Spock took up his lyre in the back of the room. He found a sort of comfort and peace brought about by the melodious chords that wound in logical patterns, the sounds settling in around the contented chatter of his fellow crewmen.

Doctor McCoy set to his left, drinking from a small glass with a triangular base of smooth glass. He was making a point not to look at Spock with any sort of appreciation or enjoyment of the music, but Spock noted with satisfaction that his posture was relaxed. His playing out-won the Doctor’s stubbornness, then. 

The doors in the front of the room slid open to let the Captain through. Spock regarded him with a sense of surprise, but with no falter in his expression or strumming. It was unexpected of Kirk to take a break so close to his last one, being as devoted to his work as the Captain was.  
As Kirk spotted the Doctor, and then Spock, his face formed into a smile. He quickly made his way over to them, greeting his subordinates along the way. 

He greeted Spock with a grin and slid into the adjacent chair to his right. “Why, Mr. Spock, you’d think I had wandered into heaven by mistake with that lovely playing of yours,” he said. 

“You’re very kind, Captain.”

Kirk shifted in his seat a bit before continuing, “and your face just about completes that picture.”

Bones snorted beside them, downing the rest of his drink. 

Spock blinked once and faded the song he was playing to a stop. “Captain, are you attempting to flirt with me?”

Kirk’s face took on a look of delighted surprise. “Well now, its about time you noticed.”

“Green-blooded computer…” Bones muttered sarcastically, but his face didn’t match his irritated tone.

Spock tilted his head a fraction, eyebrow raised. “It was always a possibility, of course, but I thought it unnecessary to question your antics,” he replied, attempting not to indulge himself in the smile he felt playing behind his face.

“And what do you make of them, hm?”

“I find them satisfactory and, I’m sure, beneficial to the both of us.” He began his playing once more, picking up with a lighthearted piece. 

Kirk laughed at this, Bones rolling his eyes and standing to seek out a refill for his glass.


End file.
